The Songs Of The Soul
by First Of The Year
Summary: Song-fics inspirados en la pareja K2. Canción actual: Taylor Swift - I Knew You Were Trouble.
1. Monster

Bueno, esto va a ser un... uh, song-fic multichapter? Como sea, esta canción me la pidió **Gaby17**. (A la cual le pedí permiso para hacer este fic porque no se, sentía que sin su concentimiento no lo podía hacer ya que ella hizo uno de estos pero con Creek.)

**Si quieren una canción pueden pedirla en los rewiews.**

**Canción: **Lady Gaga - Monster.

* * *

_I've __**never**__ seen one like that before_

_Don't look at me like that_

_You _amaze_ me_

-¿Quién es ese chico?- le pregunté.

-¿Uh? ¿Quién?- dejó de limarse las uñas para mirarme con duda.

-El rubio que va caminando con la niña castaña.- señalé aquella calle con el más disimulo posible para que no se diera cuenta. Bebe, después de ver a la persona que yo le señalé, sonrió divertida y me dijo.

-Es Kenny McCormick, y la pequeña que va con él es su hermanita Karen.- señaló a la niña que iba de la mano con él.

-¿McCormick?- dudé un poco, el apellido no me sonaba para nada, mucho menos su cara, y eso que soy bueno recordando el rostro de las personas.

-Sep, se acabaron de mudar. Me contaron las chicas que va a asistir a nuestra escuela desde el lunes. No es tan buen alumno como tú, pero tiene buen promedio.- dijo.

-Parece una buena persona.- dije al ver que el rubio hacía caras haciendo que su hermanita riera con ganas.

-Lo es, también me contaron que es un muy buen hermano, teniendo en cuenta de que no tiene una situación fácil con sus padres, lo único que le importa es Karen... Además de que está bueno.- dijo con decisión y luego me sonrió. Rodé los ojos divertido y ella volvió con sus uñas.

-Como tú digas.- me rendí no sin antes volver a mirar a Kenny por última vez ese fin de semana, estaba seguro que el lunes lo conocería mejor.

En el instante en que lo vi, él levanto su vista. Ambos nos miramos unos segundos antes de que volviera la vista a su hermanita, vaya que tenía unos ojos azules claros, bastante llamativos. Pero, por alguna razón, ese contacto visual me provocó un escalofrió.

Créanme loco, pero bajo ese lienzo de buena persona y hermano, algo ocultaba. _Lo sentía. _

_He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart_

_(You little __**monster**__)_

_He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart out_

_(You _amaze_ me)_

_He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart_

Bebe tenía razón. Kenny se presentó ese lunes frente a todos los alumnos del curso, rápidamente cayéndole bien tanto a mis compañeros como a los maestros, pero **no** a mí. Desconfiaba de él, no me agradaba y sin duda alguna _no lo quería cerca mío_. Cuando se presentó en el medio del salón y posó su mirada en mi por segunda vez, sentí lo mismo que sentí el sábado pasado.

Las semanas pasaron, y por los pasillos lo veía riendo con chicos del curso e incluso con chicos de cursos más altos (era un chico tranquilo, simple y gracioso) y ni hablar de las chicas, de las más grandes hasta las más pequeñas, todas quedaron prendidas al encanto de McCormick. La última vez que lo vi aquel día fue cuando lo vi hablando animadamente en clases con Butters, pero algo estaba mal, él hablaba de lo más natural con Kenny, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Sus ojos grises irradiaban alegría e inocencia, mientras que los de Kenny ocultaban algo, detrás de esa sonrisa amigable y esas risas amistosas, había algo.

Lo hubiera seguido analizando para averiguar que escondía, pero Bebe me tomó del brazo y me digirió hacia la salida. No me había dado cuenta de que ya era hora de irse a casa.

-Hey Kyle, vamos esta noche a Blue Apple.- no me lo estaba preguntando, me lo estaba _ordenando_, y cuando eso pasaba, **siempre** terminaba aceptando, pero no sin antes batallar un poco.

-No pienso ir a un club en plena semana Bebe, yo no tengo el mismo aguante que tú para poder despertarme al día siguiente.- arrugue el entrecejo con leve asco. No era que no me gustara ir a lugares como ese pero tampoco era que me _moría_ por ir, solo que no me gustaba ir para joder toda la noche y después tener que lidiar con una resaca durante todo el día en la escuela.

La primera resaca **nunca** se olvida.

Me discutió por unos diez minutos más, utilizando una lógica que solo para ella era valida hasta que no pudo más. Sigo sin entender porque no iba ella sola.

-Vaaamos Kyle, te prometo que nos iremos temprano y tus viejos ni se darán cuenta.- me miró con esos ojitos de perro mojado.

Di un suspiro exagerado y ella chilló emocionada porque ganó otra batalla.

_Look at him, look at me,_

_That boy is _bad_, and honestly_

_He's a wolf in disguise_

_But I can't stop staring in those __**evil**__ eyes_

Como dije, lugares como Blue Apple no me emocionaban. El lugar lleno de música a todo volumen (estaba seguro de que si Bebe no terminaba sorda para cuando sea mayor iba a ser un milagro ya que ella iba con más frecuencia ese lugar que yo.), gente gritando y bailando todas sudadas. Ni hablar de las luces, de diferentes colores, prendidas y apagadas en diferente momentos que mareaban, y si no ibas con cuidado, podías tropezarte con algún escalón y eso si que no seria bonito.

Sí, _así_ iba a comenzar mi semana.

Eran la una de la mañana y yo estaba sentado en la barra tomando un vaso con agua, _nada_ de alcohol, a diferencia de los adolescentes de mi edad yo _odio_ el alcohol. Hacía demasiado calor en ese lugar, sentía que me faltaba el aire y juro que estaba empezando a ver doble. Sin el agua seguramente en cualquier momento me desmayaba.

Sentí como alguien se sentaba al lado mío y levante la vista por reflejo.

-Hola.- me dijo esa persona.

No lo podía creer.

_He licked his lips__, said to me_

"_Girl, you look good enough to __**eat**__"_

_Put his arms around me_

_Said, "Boy, now get your paws right off me"_

-Hola.- dije sin mucho entusiasmo, aunque por dentro estaba sorprendido de que Kenny McCormick me estuviera hablando. Demonios, estaba empezando a creer que me estaba transformando en una adolescente hormonal y eso era _humillante _en tantas maneras.

-Parece que este lugar no te sienta bien.- me dijo, adivinando que preferiría estar en cualquier lugar menos ahí. ¿Era _tan_ obvio? Yo solamente sonreí sin ganas.

-Realmente no, solamente vine por Bebe. Prácticamente ella me _rogó_ para que viniera.- reí recordando el pequeño show que montó en medio del pasillo solo para que yo fuera. Él me miró intensamente hasta que habló.

-Ella es una niña bastante _grandecita_ para poder hacer las cosas solas, ¿no crees?- no se si fue por la música a todo volumen o porque yo ya estaba algo mareado, pero juraba que su tono de voz sonaba a algo parecido a la irritación.

Ya no parecía el chico amigable que se presentó aquel lunes, ya no parecía el chico que hacía bromas para ver feliz a su hermanita, ni tampoco parecía el chico que alegremente hablaba con Butters mientras el profesor no miraba. Incluso su ropa era diferente, no vestía el anorak naranja que usaba _todos_ los días, esa noche vestía una musculosa negra apretada al cuerpo y jeans negros al igual que sus zapatillas y su cabello estaba mucho más desordenado de lo usual. Era **otra** persona.

Empecé a pensar que el Kenny con el que estaba hablando era el verdadero y no el impostor que todos conocen.

Inconcientemente asentí, algo de razón tenía, pero... ella era mi amiga, y yo fui para _cuidar_ de ella. Me tomó la mano, se levantó del asiento y empezó a dirigirse a la salida.

-¿A donde vamos?- casi tuve que gritar debido al volumen de la música, y por el hecho de que estábamos pasando por la multitud de adolescentes que a pesar de la hora seguian bailando en la pista.

Él solo continuó caminando sin decir nada. Se volteó por unos segundos, me miró y me sonrió con maldad.

_I wanna just dance but he took me home instead_

_Uh oh, there was a monster in my bed_

_We __**French kissed**__ on a subway train_

He tore my clothes right off

Cuando salimos del club el aire frío de la noche me golpeó en la cara. Iba a reclamarle algo a Kenny pero este me calló besándome con rudeza. No tuve tiempo de pensar, simplemente me empujó contra la pared sin nada de delicadeza y metió una de sus manos frías debajo de mi remera.

-Ngh, así que este es el v-verdadero Kenny McCormick.- reí con suficiencia, tratando de no gemir ni de quejarme, casi restándole importancia al hecho de que me estaba metiendo mano contra la sucia pared de un club, dándole a entender que él no había ganado, que yo siempre supe su verdadero ser. Ese _**mounstro** _que se ocultaba bajo esos ojos azul cielo. Sabía que todo este tiempo tenía razón, que algo ocultaba. Maldita ovejita disfrazada de _lobo_.

-Te he visto observándome pelirrojo, he visto como me buscas.- dijo con voz grave. -¿Querías conocer mi _verdadero_ _yo_? Bueno, aquí me tienes, pero te advierto; **ya no hay vuelta atrás**.- sentenció mordiéndome el cuello con fuerza, estaba casi seguro que si apretaba con más fuerza el desgraciado me cortaría el cuello cual vampiro.

No quiero contarles muchos detalles de lo que pasó después de eso, no solo porque perdí algo más que el orgullo aquel día, sino porque es muy _humillante _y quiero conservar el poco respeto que me tengo.

Pero puedo asegurarles _una sola cosa_ de lo que pasó esa noche... Bebe tuvo que pedirse un taxi para volver a su casa.

_That boy is a __**monster.**_

* * *

Uh... espero que te haya gustado Gaby :D

Como dije arriba,** si quieren alguna canción solo pidanla a travez de un rewiew** y bueno... solo esperen al prox capitulo :3

Saludos!


	2. The Diary Of Jane

¡Hola! :D

Bueno, acá les dejo una canción pedida por **Kenny- haku- yowane. iluv. yao**. (Perdón por lo espacios, pero si no los pongo el nombre no me sale. WTF.)

**Canción:** Breaking Benjamin - The Diary Of Jane.

* * *

_If I had to_

_I would put myself __**right beside you**_

_So let me ask_

Would you like that?

_Would you like that?_

Hay gente que dice que soy una mierda de persona, egoísta y que lo único que me importa soy yo mismo... esa misma gente que no me conoce, que nunca me dirigieron la palabra e incluso que no me conocen en persona, cuando en realidad no soy así. Me preocupo por mi familia, en especial mi hermanita, trato de tener buenas notas en la escuela aunque me cueste mucho, y sinceramente, me importa un carajo la opinión de _esa_ gente.

Cuando en realidad ambos sabemos que el único egoísta de mierda eres _tú_.

_And I don't mind_

_If you say this love is the __**last**__ time_

_So now I'll ask_

Do you like that?

_Do you like that?_

Yo siempre pensé que eras un ángel metido en el cuerpo de un adolescente, una buena persona y la personificación de la inocencia, pero me equivoqué. No sabía que el verdadero tú disfrutaría verme sufrir, humillándome para que no me dejes, que abandonará todos mis principios solo para verte feliz, mientras tu observabas con diversión detrás de una máscara de culpa.

Tú sabías que lo sentía por ti, desde el primer momento en que te vi hasta el momento en que te pedí que fueras mi novio. Sabías que eras al único que quería pertenecer, que tu nombre fuera el único que rondara por mi cabeza todos los días y todas las noches. Sabías que daría todo de mí, que sacrificaría todo lo que amo por ti.

¿Qué te inspira a hacerme esto? ¿Eh? ¿Acaso durante tu infancia no tuviste la atención que siempre necesitaste? ¿Por eso eres tan malcriado y egoísta? ¿Por qué te gusta verme sufrir Kyle?

No se que me **duele** más... que te permita hacerme esto o el hecho de que yo no le ponga un alto y siga tu juego de niño mimado.

Soy un masoquista, y todo gracias a ti.

_Something's getting in the way._

_**Something's just about to break.**_

_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane._

So tell me how it should be.

Odio el hecho de que cada vez que quiera continuar con mi vida, empezar una relación con alguien más o imponerme un reto en la vida con el cual pueda ser feliz cumpliéndolo, tú toques la puerta y me digas que no puedes vivir sin mí, que cada vez que miras a alguien por la calle veas mi rostro o que cada noche abrazas tu almohada pretendiendo ser yo.

Porque se que todo eso es mentira, tú solo quieres que te siga a donde tú vayas, si alguien te lastima, quieres que esté yo ahí para ayudarte a levantar la cabeza y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado.

Estoy harto de que no me veas de la _misma forma _que yo te veo a ti. He estado en relaciones de días, semanas e incluso meses de duración, pero yo me encargaba de terminarlas. He tenido relaciones sexuales con mucha gente durante todos estos años, pero ninguno me llenaba, ninguno me hacía sentir completo.

¿Sabes por qué? Porque **ninguna** de esas personas eran para mí.

Y por más que yo te diga que sí todas las veces que me ruegas, se que hay _algo_ que me impide realmente volver, pero lo ignoro.

Porque solo quiero estar contigo.

_There's a fine line between __**love**__ and __**hate**__._

_And I don't mind._

_Just let me say that_

I like that

_I like that_

Un día me amas, al otro me odias. Un día mueres por mí, al otro día me acusas de ser la razón de todo lo malo que sucede en tu vida. Todo lo haces para que yo vuelva a mi casa lleno de culpa, y que en lo único que pueda pensar es en alguna forma para pedirte que vuelvas a mí. Pero, ¿sabes qué?

**Me gusta así. **

Porque ese pequeño truco tuyo no funciona, y nunca ha funcionado. Porque yo se que el que siempre vuelve eres tú. Me gusta ver como te alejas enojado, resentido e incluso dolido, para que al día siguiente vengas suplicando, para que vengas a mis brazos disculpándote por ser tan mierda conmigo y que prometas que todo está bien, que volverá a ser como antes.

Porque a veces, solo a veces... me hace creer que en realidad, todo lo que dices algún día me lo dirás con verdadera decisión y no con promesas vacías, que no me mentirás más.

**Que me harás un lugar en tu corazón. **

_Something's getting in the way._

**_Something's just about to break._**

_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane._

_As I burn another page,_

_As I look the other way._

_I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane._

_So tell me how it should be._

Tan cerca... esos momentos en que estuvimos tan cerca de alcanzar la felicidad, nuestro sueño, o por lo menos el mío. El momento en el que puedo ver en tus ojos que realmente decidiste terminar con esto, enderezarte y empezar una nueva forma de ser, siempre hay algo que te lo impide.

"_No Kenny, mis padres no lo aprueban y tú lo sabes..."_

"_Lo siento Kenny, pero Stan me necesita ahora..."_

"_No se si estoy listo para algo serio todavía..."_

"_Somos amigos, y funcionará mejor si seguimos solo así, como amigos, ya lo verás..."_

Son **excusas** e incluso mentiras. Sí, yo se que cuando ya no hay excusas lo único que te queda es mentirme.

Sabes que me duele tanto cada vez que me haces eso, que te pongan algo tan preciado para ti y que luego te lo saquen sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, solo para ver tu reacción de dolor e impotencia.

Y aun así, lo _sigues_ haciendo.

_Desperate, I will crawl_

_Waiting for so long_

**_No love, there is no love._**

_Die for anyone_

What have I become?

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que toda esa rutina empezó? ¿Semanas, meses? No lo recuerdo, y tampoco estoy seguro de querer saberlo, el hecho de que este juego macabro del que ambos somos concientes haya durado tanto solo me **enfurece** más.

No hay odio, pero tampoco cariño. No hay insultos o gritos, pero hay palabras vacías. No hay sentimientos, solo está el terror de quedarte solo. No hay amor, solo hay engaño.

Pero yo me arrastraré a ti Kyle, sin importar nada, para verte feliz. Para verte sonreír todos los días, sea yo la verdadera causa o no, porque desde el primer momento que te vi me impuse una meta.

"_Hacerte sonreír en cada momento que compartamos." _

¿En realidad eres tú el egoísta en este cuento? ¿O soy yo el simple masoquista que disfruta verte feliz sabiendo que al final terminará sufriendo?

Entonces Kyle, dime; ¿quién tiene la _**culpa** _de todo esto?

_Something's getting in the way._

Something's just about to break.

_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane._

_As I burn another page,_

_As I look the other way._

**_I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane._**

* * *

Esta canción me dio _tanto_ dolor de cabeza ;W; No sabía como hacer este capitulo.

Así que si te decepcioné, **realmente lo siento** T-T

**Recuerden; las canciones se piden en los rewiews.**

En fín, eso es **todo**.


	3. It's My Life

Canción pedida por **luis carlos **:D

¡Espero que te guste!

**Canción:** Bon Jovi - It's My Life.

* * *

_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted_

_No silent prayer for the faith-departed_

_I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd_

_You're gonna hear my voice_

_When I shout it out __**loud**_

Odia su vida, la odia con toda su alma. Todos los días la misma insufrible rutina, ver las mismas caras que no soporta, hacer las mismas cosas que odia, tener que obedecer cada estúpida orden dada.

-Vístete elegante, hoy iremos a la exposición de arte, y después iremos a cenar a mi casa. Sabe que no les agradas a mis padres, ya sabes, por eso de ser judío, así que...- Rebecca sigue parloteando como si no hubiera un mañana.

Con los años dejo de ser esa chica reservada y tímida en la que Kyle se había fijado y si bien Kyle tuvo una atracción por ella cuando eran pequeños, la relación que tienen ahora es idea de Sheila Broflovski. Según ella, Rebecca era "_la única chica de este pueblo que llegará a ser alguien el día de mañana._"

Pero al mes de esa relación Kyle ya era conocido en South Park por ser el carnudo más grande del pueblo, después de Stan obviamente, no hay nadie quien le gane en eso. Sigue en esa relación a pesar de ser un cornudo conciente solo para hacer feliz a su madre.

Aunque el pelirrojo se alegra de que su "_relación_" con ella la haya ayudado a ser una persona más abierta, y no, no en _ese_ sentido, pero, demonios, la tipa no sabe cuando callarse.

-... y esta semana es mi cumpleaños, quiero creer que ya lo tenías en cuenta. Te voy a pedir que no me compres nada ya que nunca me compras algo que yo quiero, por eso es que te hice una lista con...- sigue la castaña.

-¡Ya cierra la boca!- exclama el pelirrojo.

-¿¡Disculpa!?- pregunta Cotswolds con irritación ante la interrupción de su novio.

-Estoy harto Rebecca, no pienso escucharte ni un segundo más, lo único que haces es darme órdenes. ¡La única en esta relación eres tú! **Terminamos**.- dice con decisión y da media vuelta para irse a su casa.

-¿¡Qué tú qué!? ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡_YO_ TE DEJO!- chilla mientras, ahora, su ex se aleja con tranquilidad.

-Lo que tú digas.- dice sin importarle un demonio y levanta el brazo con el dedo del medio alzado.

_It's my life_

_It's **now or never**_

_I ain't gonna live forever_

_I just want to live while I'm alive_

_(It's my life)_

_My heart is like an open highway_

_Like Frankie said_

_I did it my way_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_It's my life_

-¿Kyle? ¿Que haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en tu cita con Rebecca?- pregunta Sheila asomando la cabeza desde la cocina.

-Terminé con ella.- dice cerrando la puerta principal, dirigiéndose al comedor.

-¿Qué, qué, QUÉ?- exclama su madre horrorizada, mientras que en la mesa del comedor su marido levanta la marida del periódico y su hijo deja de hacer los deberes.

-Sí mamá, terminé con ella.- dice rodando los ojos.

-¿Por qué?- ahora pregunta Gerald, aunque por dentro cree saber porque.

-Porque no era para mí. Lo siento mamá, yo se que querías que esté con ella, pero **es mi vida**, y yo tomo la dediciones.-

-Pero...-

-Ahora que por fin estamos hablando de esto, quisiera decirte un par de cosas. Fumo desde los catorce años, tengo un tatuaje de la estrella de David en la parte inferior de mi espalda y el nombre de Ike en el tobillo izquierdo. Probé marihuana en el cumpleaños de Craig el año pasado y en la fiesta de quince años de Bebe probé por primera vez el alcohol, y de vez en cuando, salgo a algún bar a tomar o a bailar con Bebe.- toma una gran bocanada de aire y sonríe. Se siente como nuevo.

Los demás miembros de la familia lo ven con la boca abierta, completamente en shock. Sobre todo Ike, que lo ve con las mejillas sonrojadas y Sheila, que parece que algo dentro de ella se acaba de romper.

Algo es seguro, alguien en esa casa va a terminar internado en el hospital, ya sea Kyle por la furia de Sheila o ella misma por el colapso nervioso que está a segundos de agarrarle.

-Por cierto, hoy mismo me mudo de casa.- sube las escaleras con la intención de hacer las maletas. En unas semanas será legalmente un adulto, y quiere empezar con el pie derecho.

-¿A dónde piensas ir?- realmente se preocupa Ike al ver a su hermano bajar con una enorme valija marrón en su mano derecha.

-No te preocupes, volveré por ti. Lo prometo.- asegura besando su cabeza y revolviendo sus cabellos.

Antes de que pueda abrir la puerta escucha a su padre decir tres palabras.

-Buena suerte hijo.- desea totalmente con orgullo y sinceridad, mientras que Sheila ahora lo ve en shock a él.

-Gracias papá. Adiós mamá...- sonríe cerrando la puerta de la residencia Broflovski.

Todavía queda una casa por visitar antes de irse para siempre.

_This is for the ones who stood their ground_

_For Tommy and Gina who never backed down_

**_Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake_**

_Luck ain't even lucky_

_Got to make your own breaks_

Kenny está sentado en el sillón de la casa viendo televisión con una tranquilidad casi irreconocible en esa casa. Sus padres y su hermano mayor no están y Karen está arriba en su habitación haciendo los deberes.

-Recoge tus cosas Kenny, nos vamos.- un Kyle aparece de la nada entre él y la televisión, sosteniendo una valija en una mano.

-¿Qué demonios?- se asusta el rubio. Cuando las personas dicen que ver mucha televisión hace mal no creía que hablaban en serio. Ahora ya no sabe que creer.

-Ya me oíste.- dice el pelirrojo mirando como Kenny lo ve con cara de idiota, más de lo normal.

-¿Cómo entraste?- es lo único que se atreve a preguntar.

-Tu puerta nunca está cerrada Kenny.- en esa casa no hay nada que valga la pena robar, por ende, no hay necesidad de cerrar la puerta con llave... ¡Pero ese no es el punto!

-¿Qué haces con esa valija?- señala temiendo que Kyle por fin se haya vuelto loco debido a las presiones que tiene todo el tiempo.

-Me voy Kenny, me voy de South Park.- dice con voz calmada, preguntándose si así el rubio por fin va a entender la situación y dejar de hacer preguntas estúpidas.

-¿Pero a donde?-

-No lo se, pero quiero que vengas **conmigo**.- sonríe. -¿Recuerdas el día que me pediste que huyera contigo y que yo te dije que no porque no podía abandonar a mi familia y a mi novia?-

-Uh... ¿sí?- dice algo cohibido. Ese recuerdo no es uno de los más agradables para recordar.

-Bueno, ellos no existen más Kenny. Les dejé atrás, y ahora quiero que tu y yo nos vayamos de este pueblo.-

Ambos se quedan en silencio y lo único que McCormick puede escuchar es la musiquita de las propagandas de la televisión y su corazón latiendo mucho más rápido de lo usual.

Se levanta del sillón y asiente con la cabeza.

Sube a su habitación y busca una valija y mete las pocas cosas importantes que tiene dentro de ella.

-¿Kenny, que haces?- pregunta su hermanita en el umbral de su habitación, temiéndose lo peor.

El rubio se acerca a la pequeña y le hace la misma promesa que Kyle le hizo a Ike hace solo una hora. Con lágrimas, Karen asiente y abraza a Kenny con todas sus fuerzas.

Ese día ambos jóvenes abandonaron South Park.

**_It's my life_**

_And it's now or never_

_I ain't gonna live forever_

_I just want to live while I'm alive_

_(It's my life)_

_My heart is like an open highway_

_Like Frankie said_

_I did it my way_

**_I just want to live while I'm alive_**

**_'Cause it's my life_**

Kyle y Kenny dormían placidamente en los asientos de su bus con dirección a Nueva York, una de las múltiples paradas que pensaban hacer a lo largo de su viaje. No tenía nada planeado, no sabían que lugares iban a visitar ni a que personas iban a conocer. El único objetivo de ese viaje era vivir el momento, y no pensar en lo que podía llegar a pasar.

Decidieron que de vez en cuando volverían a South Park, pero solo por unas horas, y solamente para ver a sus respectivos hermanos. Habían abandonado el pueblo sin dar explicaciones a sus amigos, solamente un día recogieron sus cosas y tomaron el primer bus que estaba disponible.

No sabían de donde iban a sacar dinero parar pagar el próximo bus, ni como iban a pagar el hotel donde se hospedarían. Tendrían que improvisar, pero es no les molestaba, porque uno de los pocos retos que tendrían que enfrentar en sus vidas.

Kyle nunca se arrepintió de haber tomado esa decisión, y mucho menos de haber llevado a Kenny con él. Por primera vez sintió esas mariposas en el estomago, y no por amor, sino por la adrenalina de saber que era dueño de su vida, de que podía hacer lo que él quisiera. Por primera vez, se sintió libre.

_**It's my life**_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado tanto al que pidió la canción como a los demás lectores.

**Recuerden; si quieren pedir una canción, pidanla ****en los rewiews.**


	4. I Knew You Were Trouble

Jjdhaskhdjkha estúpida canción que se me pegó D:

Me gusta crear universos alternativos para las canciones, así que no se asusten jaja. De ahora en más los caps. pueden estar narrados en otro tiempo o espacio, como este cap. por ejemplo.

Canción pedida por **SandyP** :3

**Canción:** Taylor Swift - I Knew You Were Trouble.

* * *

Era 1952 para ser exacto cuando yo tenía dieciocho años. Trabajaba en una cafetería como mesero, de lunes a viernes, desde las nueve de la mañana hasta las seis de la tarde con el fin de ahorrar dinero para mi futuro y para el de mi hermanito. No era que el dinero fuera un problema en nuestra familia, teníamos lo suficiente y tal vez un poco más de lo necesario, pero sentía la necesidad de que debía ganar mi propio dinero. Lo sé, siempre fui un orgulloso de mierda.

El lugar era alegre y agradable, por eso siempre iba a trabajar con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Lo único malo era ese estúpido uniforme de mesero con tonalidades rosas y los patines, y hasta el día de hoy, estoy casi seguro que el uniforme que me dieron era de niñas, por más que ellos me lo negaran. Está de más decir que mis primeros meses en ese lugar usando patines fue un desastre, pasaba más horas limpiando mi desorden en el suelo que entregando las ordenes. La única razón por la que no me despidieron fue porque mi mejor amiga en esos tiempos era Bebe, la hija del dueño del establecimiento. Cada vez que yo me mandaba una de las mías y mi trabajo peligraba, ella iba con ojitos de perro a su papi y lo convencía de que me diera otra oportunidad.

_Once upon time  
A few __**mistakes**__ ago  
I was in __your sights  
__You got me alone  
You found me  
You found me  
**You found me**_

Era un martes común y corriente cuando me encontraba limpiando las mesas de los clientes que habían terminado de comer y ya se habían ido, eran las primeras horas desde que abrimos, así que el lugar estaba lleno de personas que querían desayunar fuera de sus casas.

Estaba tan concentrado en una de las mesas tratando de sacar una pequeña mancha de café o no sé de qué demonios era, la infeliz no se quería ir, hasta que Bebe pasó patinando con rapidez por mi lado.

-Kyle, se bueno y atiende al tipo que acaba de llegar.- me dijo con un tono de súplica y con su cabeza me hizo un gesto, ya que tenía ambas manos ocupadas con órdenes.

-Claro.- le sonreí y sin dudar fui patinando a la mesa más alejada del establecimiento, donde Bebe me señaló que estaba el cliente sin atender. Estaba orgulloso de que no me había caído en mi pequeño viaje hacía la mesa, y todo gracias a las lecciones de patinaje que Bebe me había dado todos los fines de semana desde que empecé a trabajar en ese lugar.

Cuando llegué el tipo estaba mirando el menú. Parecía de mi edad, incluso uno o dos años mayor que yo. Usaba una chaqueta de cuero negra y debajo de esta había una remera blanca, tenía vaqueros y botas negras. Solo los chicos que buscaban problemas vestían así, siempre los veía afuera del establecimiento, e incluso en las puertas de las escuelas, fumando o bebiendo y este tenía pinta de ser uno de ellos.

Una sola palabra apareció en mi mente cuando terminé de analizarlo en silencio: **PROBLEMAS**.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden, señor?- pregunté en un murmuro, tratando de no molestar en su, lo que parecía eterna, decisión. Tiró el menú sin ganas en la mesa y me miró.

-Solamente un café.- sonrió y me miró fijamente con sus ojos increíblemente azul cielo, que hacían una combinación rara con su cabello rubio. La única persona que conocía con esos rasgos extravagantes era Bebe.

En ese instante sentí como si millones de meseros en miniatura patinaran en mi estómago y un nudo se formaba en mi garganta, era una sensación realmente molesta.

-C-Claro.- traté de sonreír, _estúpida política del lugar_, y patiné hacia la barra para agarrar la jarra de café recién hecha y una taza, luego me dirigí nuevamente hacía su mesa.

Hice la misma rutina de siempre y empecé a servir el café cuando escuché su voz.

_**I guess you didn't care**  
And I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard  
You took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me_

-Oye Kyle, ¿estás libre este sábado?- me preguntó con una sonrisa agradable y yo me helé_. ¿Cómo demonios sabía mi nombre?_

Al parecer me quedé pensando mucho sobre eso, porque no fue hasta que Bebe gritó mi nombre desde el otro lado de la cafetería que me di cuenta que el café ya estaba más que rebalsando la taza.

Me sonrojé y el rubio rió por eso, pero era una risa libre de burla.

-L-Lo siento mucho.- dije muerto de la vergüenza, esperando que ese día no fuera el último en ese lugar, solamente debido a mi torpeza.

-No hay problema.- sonrió. -Entonces…- empezó mirándome, y me dí cuenta de que quería una respuesta.

-Uh, s-si claro. El sábado estoy libre.- aseguré terminando de limpiar el café de la mesa. Estaba a punto de irme cuando me di cuenta de que me olvidaba de algo. -¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- pregunté y creo que fue la única frase que le dirigí aquel día sin tartamudear.

-Lo tienes en tu uniforme.- señaló el pequeño cartelito con mi nombre en letras rosas de mi camisa.

Como no pude con _tanta_ humillación en ese momento me fui patinando hacía la cocina, esperando a que… Genial, justo en ese momento me di cuenta de que no le había preguntado su nombre. _Había aceptado una cita con un chico que ni siquiera sabía el nombre._ Lo único que hice fue esperar en la cocina, rezándole a quien fuera que estuviera arriba de que Bebe le diera la cuenta y que el rubio pagara y se fuera. No podía verle a la cara, era mucha humillación por todo el asunto del café y del nombre. Yo no era así, yo era una persona calculadora y responsable, casi nunca me salía nada mal. (Excepto lo del patinaje, pero si lo pensamos mejor, _técnicamente_, era un deporte, y yo nunca fui bueno en eso, así que eso **no** cuenta.)

Ya había pasado media hora, y por miedo a que me despidieran por no hacer nada, asomé la cabeza por las pequeña ventanita redonda que tenía la puerta de la cocina para ver si seguía ahí, pero no había nadie. Suspiré y, un poco más tranquilo, me dirigí a su mesa para limpiar los restos, cuando vi una servilleta escrita junto con unos billetes a un costado de la taza.

"_Te espero en el cine abandonado el sábado a las 10 de la noche. Kenny."_

Así que, su nombre era _Kenny_…

_Cause I knew you were __**trouble**__ when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
__So shame on me now__  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

Por fin había llegado el sábado y aún faltaban horas para la cita. Bah; no sé si era un cita o un encuentro o qué carajo, pero no me importaba. Yo ya había aceptado y lo que correspondía era que estuviera allí.

-_No vayas…-_ pidió Bebe por el otro lado de la línea.

En ese momento sentía muchos nervios y cuando siempre me sentía así, hablar con mi mejor amiga siempre me ayudaba. Me estaba empezando a parecer a las chicas de las novelas en la televesión, que se ponen cremas en la cara y se pintaban las uñas de los pies mientras hablaban por teléfono sobre chicos.

Nunca sentí tanta _pena_ por mí mismo.

-¿Por qué no Bebe? Además, ya acepté su invitación.- le dije extrañado.

-_Kyle, he salido con **muchos**, y cuando digo muchos realmente hablo de muchos, chicos del mismo estilo que este Kenny, y nunca han terminado bien._- dijo seria, algo muy raro viniendo de ella. Cuando hablaba de chicos hablaba como si estuviera hablando de la última película de moda que salió en el cine.

-Capaz que él es **diferente**…- dije mordiéndome las uñas. Maldito habito.

-_Todos son iguales cariño, todos terminan rompiéndote el corazón si tú no te les adelantes. ¿Vas a decirme que muy en el fondo tú no piensas lo mismo que yo?_-

-Pero…-

-_Bajo esos ojos celestes y esa carita de angel se esconde un demonio con ganas de jugar Kyle, solamente eso. Por ejemplo, mírame a mí._- escuché su risa y eso me hizo sentir un poco mejor, ya que la conversación se había tornado demasiada seria para mi gusto.

-Lo se Bebe, algo también me dice que ese chico trae problemas, pero… quiero verlo de nuevo.- admití cerrando los ojos con fuerza, yo nunca admitiría cosa semejante nunca en mi vida, pero el hecho de que la conversación fuera telefónica me dio menos vergüenza.

La escuché suspirar con pesadez.

-_Haz como quieras Kyle, pero después no digas que no te lo advertí_.- dijo con tono serio. Yo le agradecí por el consejo y cortamos.

_**No apologies  
**__He'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know  
That he's the reason why  
__You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning_

Después de mi conversación telefónica con Bebe me miré por última vez al espejo de mi habitación, asegurándome de que todo estuviera en su lugar. Salí de la casa sin que mis padres ni mi hermanito se dieran cuenta y llegué al cine abandonado en cuestión de minutos, no quedaba muy lejos de mi hogar. Iba a paso lento, por alguna razón mi cuerpo no quería llegar, _sabía_ que la noche iba a terminar _mal_, pero una pequeña parte de mi cabeza quería llegar y ver lo que me esperaba, no por nada pasé casi toda la maldita semana pensando en esa noche. Lo vi recostado en una de las paredes del lugar fumando con un semblante serio, pero cuando me vio, dio una larga calada al cigarrillo, expulsó el humo, lo tiró al suelo y lo pisó asegurándose de que el cigarillo se hubiera apagado completamente.

-Hola Kyle.- sonrió cuando me vio llegar, y sin previo aviso tomó mi mano derecha y la besó.

Que usara un uniforme rosa en mi trabajo y que le pidiera consejos sobre citas a mi mejor amiga **no** me hacía una chica demonios, pero no había necesidad de que el rubio supiera de mi conversación previa con Bebe. Pero sin embargo, el gesto me gustó, era caballeroso, aunque fuera de lugar.

-Hola Kenny.- me sonrojé, pero se sintió bien saludarlo adecuadamente. Eso me hizo sonreí, y eso provocó que el rubio sonriera aún más.

Con una sonrisa pícara tomó mi mano y nos metimos al cine. No fue muy difícil, ya que al estar abandonado, ninguna parte del lugar poseía algún tipo de seguridad. Me dijo que fuera a la sala número cinco y que lo esperara, así lo hice y mientras lo esperaba sentado en unos de los asientos del medio de la sala, me quedé observando sin razón algún la gigantesca pantalla frente mío, por más obscuro que ese lugar estuviera, algo se veía de la pantalla. Hubiera sido menos patético si no hubiera gritado como una niña cuando la pantalla se puso en blanco de la mismísima nada y una película estaba a punto de empezar. Sin que me diera cuenta Kenny ya estaba al lado mío, mirando la pantalla y sonriendo con diversión. _Dios, que no me haya oído gritar._

La película no se si era, para mi buena o mala suerte, una película de amor. En ese momento me puse muy nervioso por el hecho de que la película tenía una historia parecida a la que estaba viviendo en ese momento. Los minutos transcurrieron y poco a poco él fue haciendo su primer movimiento. Primero me tomó la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, y yo inconscientemente apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. Luego, cuando la película ya iba por más de la mitad, me tiró de la ropa cuidadosamente y terminé sentado en sus piernas mientras el rodeaba mi cintura con sus brazos delgados pero fuertes.

Para cuando los créditos empezaban tomó mi pequeño rostro en sus dedos, lo giró en dirección hacia él y me besó. Yo le correspondí, pero al segundo Kenny fue subiendo de tonó la situación y yo le seguí su ritmo como pude. No se de donde sacó _**esa**_ fuerza, no era que luciera debilucho, pero tampoco lucía tan musculoso, me tomó en sus brazos, se levantó del asiento, y yo rodeé su cintura con mis piernas. Con toda la delicadeza que pudo me puso en el suelo, específicamente en el espacio entre los asientos que servía de escalera, era algo incomodo pero no me quejé, y él se colocó encima mío, todavía besándome y empezándo a meter su mano debajo de mi camisa.

Nunca agradecí el hecho del que cine estuviera abandonado y que nadie pisaba un pie en ese lugar desde que lo cerraron definitivamente años atrás, porque después de aquella noche con Kenny, desperté en el suelo, en una situación poco agradable y completamente adolorido, pero lo más importante…

**Me desperté solo.**

_**And I heard you moved on  
**__From whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt  
__Is all I'll ever be  
__And now I see, now I see, now I see  
He was long gone  
When he met me  
__And I realize the joke is on me_

Esa mañana volví a mi casa con un semblante de muerto viviente, entré por la puerta principal sin importarme de que mi madre me estuviera gritando por pasar la noche fuera de casa. Subí a mi habitación y me encerré por lo que me parecieron años. El teléfono sonaba y sonaba, todos los días, pero yo no contestaba. Seguramente era Bebe queriendo saber si estaba bien, y lo más probable, saber cómo me había ido en la cita. Yo no quería recordar nada, no quería saber nada con el cine, ni con Kenny, ni con nadie. Mis padres y mi hermanito, días tras días, insistían en que saliera de mi habitación, de que no era sano que pasara días encerrado en una habitación, pero no me importó. Solo quería hacerme una bolita en mi cama y morir en paz.

Pasaron dos semanas según el calendario, y por fin decidí levantarme de la cama, pero solo para hacer _una_ cosa. Sin dar signos de vida a mi familia salí de la casa y me dirigí al lugar menos adecuado para mí en ese momento. Mi trabajo. Mientras caminé escuché como un grupo de chicas hablaban de quien parecía ser Kenny. _Se había mudado_. ¿Solo fui su última _diversión_ en ese pueblo? Cuando llegué, en ese momento con peor cara con la que salí de mi casa, nadie me reconoció ya que no llevaba mi inseparable uniforme rosa ni mi sonrisa alegre, ni siquiera me fijé si Bebe estaba por algún lado o si me había visto entrar. Me dirigí a la mesa en la que Kenny se había sentado semanas atrás y me senté, agarré una servilleta y escribí algo, justo como él lo hizo la primera vez que nos conocimos:

"_**Pienso que… que cuando todo ha llegado a su fin, todo se repite en flashes, ¿sabes? Es como un caleidoscopio de recuerdos, pero todo regresa. Excepto tú. Pienso que parte de mí sabía al segundo que te vi que esto pasaría. En realidad, no es algo que tú hayas dicho, o hecho. Era la sensación que venía con eso. Y... lo más desconcertante es que, no sé si volveré a sentirme así otra vez. Aun así, no sé si debería. Sabía que tu mundo se movía de manera rápida y que brillaba cual sol. Pero pensé, ¿Cómo puede el diablo empujarte a los brazos de alguien que luce... lo más parecido a un ángel cuando te sonríe? Quizá tú lo sabías, cuando me viste. Supongo que perdí mi balance. Pienso que la peor parte de todo esto no fue perderte a ti, sino perderme a mí.**_"

Volqué todo lo parecido a un "_sentimiento_" que quedaba dentro de mí en ese pedazo de papel sin valor alguno. No se si dejé esa servilleta con la esperanza de que Kenny algún día volviera y la leyera, y supiera cuán roto mi corazón había quedado después de aquella noche en el cine.

Sin decir palabra alguna, me levanté y me fui.

_Cause I knew you were __**trouble**__ when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
__So shame on me now__  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**_

* * *

WTF? Oh dios, seis paginas de Word, el cap. más largo de este fic que hice hasta ahora ;W; (Uh... se emocionó un poco cuando decidió empezar a escribir este cap.)

En fin, espero que te haya gustado, y por supuesto, a todos los demás también :D (Perdón si hay algun error ortográfico u.u) (Y también perdón si el cap. quedó medio mierda D:)

[La _carta_ que Kyle dejó es el pequeño texto que dice la cantante al principio de la canción :3]

**Recuerden; si quieren pedir una canción, pidanla ****en los rewiews.**


End file.
